Lucy Heartbroken
by FanFicForever1
Summary: (Just to let you all know, this is my first story on but not my first story ever written) Lucy Heartfilia was once a Bright, beautiful, and lovable girl. But after her horrible breakup and continuous bullyings in her school, she changed her name to Lucy Heartbroken. She had turned into everyone's worst nightmare (diff pairings through story.)
1. Chapter 1

(Just to let you all know, this is my first story on but not my first story ever written ;))

Lucy Heartfilia was once a Bright, beautiful, and lovable girl. But after her horrible breakup and continuous bullyings in her school, she changed her name to Lucy Heartbroken. She had turned into everyone's worst nightmare.

* * *

_Why can't they just leave me alone?_

Being forced to run from my classmates is now my daily routine. I never asked for it. I never asked for any of this. I never asked to be rich and spoiled. I never wished to be backstabbed either. But for what I do wish, is every human who had ever known me as **Lucy Heartfilia **to just rott in hell. The voices grew louder. I had no choice. Running wasn't going to save me forever. I turned a corner and nearly ran into the wall that had quickly come up. Before I even had time to turn, my hair was yanked hard, and my face was met with the unforgiving ground. I won't show weakness though.. I lifted my head to just meet a shoe. I could feel the blood building up in my nose, preparing to spill. "Looks like the whore didn't run as fast today! Maybe her dad bought her too much food and she's gotten heavier. She sure seems fatter."

"_Lisanna."_

I spat her name with as much venom I could. Not like it made much of a difference anyway. They only snickered at my tone. Lisanna crouched beside me. She whispered in my ear. "I must say, Natsu sure is amazing in bed."

The world stopped around me. My heartbeat grew louder and louder. They.. Had sex? My ex and this trash had sex?

This gave the much needed fuel to the fire.

my leg struck out and kicked her feet. Making her fall beside me. I climbed of top of her before I began to throw blind punches. My vision was streaked by red. I could barley see. All that I could make out, was Lisanna under me. Blood everywhere. Her eyes were already becoming swollen and her bruises were purple. I only stopped when my arms were forced behind me and I was dragged off her. When I turned my head to her savior. I wanted to curl up and die.

Pink hair. Onyx eyes. Tanned skin.

"N-No.."

* * *

A/N: WOOT FIRST CHAPTER :D Now I'm super sorry for making Lisanna the psycho ;-; I srsly love her but.. She seems to take the fitting role as the bully if you change her a little.. Anyway, give reviews of what you think of my first chapter :D and make sure to fav if you like it! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

I began to tremble uncontrollably.

Natsu Dragneel held me firmly. His dark eyes made my mind go blank. And my muscles scream to help me escape. But my mind was in control. And it kept me planted on the spot.

"You beating up my Lisanna?" His deep voice made me tremble.

_I need to do something.. Anything! But.. I feel as if my mind is shutting off.._

Sudden pain in my face made my vision seem hazzy. It took me a couple moments to realize what happened.

"Y-You punched me?"

Damn my stammering.

"Yeah. What you gonna do about it Heartfilia?"

That's when I was set off. I shoved him hard. My muscles were flaring. Iching for a fight. My foot kicked him where no foot should. He doubled over and had a coughing fit. I clenched my fists until my knuckles were turning white. I leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"That's Heartbroken to you."

I turned away and walked down the hallway. Leaving the entire mess behind. I don't care. They deserve much more than what they got. I don't care what happens to them..

* * *

Class pretty much was the same as always.

"Slut."

"rich bitch."

I had gotten used to it by now.

"Did you hear what she did to Lisanna again? Poor girl. She was probably just minding her own business."

i just ignored the lies by now. Everybody though I was the psycho.

"Oi Lucy!"

I turned my head to see my only friend, Gray.

He was able to see through the lies. And be able to see who I really am. I'm beyond thankful I have him as a friend. He's practically alone too. But doesn't get bullied. Not like me anyway.

"Your um.. Nose.."

I put my fingers against my nose. To realize it had a numbing feeling. And blood was leaking out from it.

"Damn Lucy, come with me." He grabbed my hand and practically dragged me out of the classroom.

"Lucy, honestly you should just end this by calling the police. if you don't, I will."

he had pulled me into the boys bathroom. The boys weren't as bad with the bullying as the girls, but they still call me names. As soon as I walked in, all the boys that were grouping in there, just left. One shoved me hard on the shoulder as they escaped. Gray sighed and grabbed some paper towels and wetted them before he pressed it against my nose.

"Thanks.." I murmured.

Gray stared at me and I stared back. Silence.. Until,

"Last time I checked, this is the _boys_ bathroom."

I didn't want to look.. It was him again. He is here again. Gray started throwinf insults at him. But I knew he didn't care. Gray and Natsu were bestfriends before. Practically brothers. Until Natsu broke up with me. Then they gradually just fell apart. I felt so guilty.. They hate eachother now because of me.

"Ice princess, why are you protecting her? She's a rich bitch."

There it wad again. That stupid nickname. The pointless one. But I guess it makes sense.. After all. It's name says it all. I'm rich. And I've been extremely bitchy lately.

Gray shoved me behind him and held out his arms as Natsu took a large step towards us. I could hear him cracking his knuckles. "She kicked me in the balls earlier. She's only getting what she deserves." He explained.

"what did you do to her?"

Gray's voice was getting colder and colder until I was shivering. Until his cold blue eyes turned to look at me. "

"What did he do?"

He demanded. I was shaking too hard to respond.. I can't.. I just can't.. I ran around Gray and shoved past Natsu and bolted out of the bathroom. The towel flew off my face and splatted onto the ground. I shoved throuh groups and many people. Desperate to get away. Until I got to the roof. But I didn't stop running. I smacked into the iron hooped fence that kept me from falling down and probably killing me. I stared out. Linking my fingers through the hoops and stared at the city. Will I ever be among those people some day? Just walking the streets as a adult? With a job, a family, and someone that I would call my husband? Will I ever love again?

A/N **SOOO SORRY THAT THIS SEEMS RUSHED D: cus it was xD When I edit, zi might reupload this chapter n fix it up n stoof. Hope u enjoyed though! :D (sorry for spelling mistakes n stoof.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Something cold made me stir and groan. At first I thought it was drool coming from my dog, Plue. But when I felt a nice, cold breeze, I knew I wasn't home.

I forced open my eyes and was greeted by a raindrop in my eye. I sat up quickly.

_"Shit!"_

I shouted as I realized I fell asleep on the roof, And school was far from over.

I looked through the fence. Nobody was near outside. I could also hear the incoming thunderstorm. Grumbling under my breath, I stood up.

My back _ached.._

_Well I did fall asleep on the roof.._

I mentally facepalmed before I walked over to the door that led into the school.

I was beyond surprised as I realized that the door wasn't locked.

But.. When the school is empty.. It feels unsettling. Like somebody is about to jump out at me. I quickened my speed and burst through the front doors. By now, it was raining outside. I forgot all my stuff inside. But I wasn't going back inside. So I walked throgh the rain.

"Lucy?!"

A certain familier voice made my heart stop. I stopped. But I didn't turn around. I was scared it was fake.

A warm hand rested on my shoulder.

_Not fake.. It's him._

I whirled around and jumped into his arms. "Sting!"

I cried and his arms curled around me too.

"Sting I'm so sorry that I haven't called you my phone was-"

He cut me off as he rested his chin on my forehead. For the first time in what felt like forever,

I smiled.

It wasn't fake either.

i was overjoyed.

* * *

"So somebody stole your phone?"

I had invited Sting over to my mansion and now we were catching up with each other.

"Yeah.. Sorry. Besides, I think it was for the better good."

I smiled softly as I remembered all the texts I got..

"How is school? Anybody bulling you? What about that boyfriend of yours?"

There was a look of worry in his eyes. But I don't want it to turn to fear and anger...

"Oh everything is perfect! I got a ton of friends! And Natsu? Me and him are fine."

I laughed. It was forced. Everything was.

I was suddenly terrifide. _What if he sees through my lies!_

"Oh.. That's.. Cool."

_Crap he has!_

"Well how about you? How's Laxus?"

Laxus was another good friend of mine. We had all hung out a ton before until my phone was stolen (by some classmates) and I didn't have their contact. I didn't bother to get another phone anyway. It'd just be damaged in the fights I get into.

"Oh that big guy? He's getting into a ton of trouble with the teachers lately"

Sting grinned widely. I couldn't help but laugh. 'That big guy?' He was always a softy when we hung out.

"He sure misses you though. When you didn't text us for a month, he was going insane with the silence from you!"

Sting exclaimed. And for a second, his eyes seemed distant as he thought about Laxus going crazy..

I felt beyond guilty. For all they knew, I was dead.

I patted Sting's shoulder and smiled.

"Sorry.. I would've bought a new phone.. But I didn't want to be distraced by it when I do homework."

Another lie... I never have homework. I get it all done at school. Heck. I'm so far ahead in math, I'm done all the math for this year, and I'm already working on next years.

"Well.. I don't trust your boyfriend there.. He always seemed shifty to me.."

I wanted to say how true he was, so badly. But I knew if I got Natsu in trouble, the pain would be multiplyed by ten..

_your so right about Natsu, I just want to scream.._


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4:**

Very hot water met my delicate hands as I dove them into soapy water and grabbed a dish. I had insisted the maids that I'd do the dishes today.

_You'd be so much more happy at the private school. Trust me._

He's probably right. I would be.

"_You're such a rich bitch, you know? How can Natsu even love you?"_

_"Useless Trash."_

_"Attention whore!"_

_"Stuck up asshole."_

My eyes narrowed at the water as I swirled my hand around in it. Watching some of the bubbles pop. That's what happened with me.. Too much pushing around and pressure made me pop. Too much of this shit is eating me alive.

Maybe I should listen to Sting..

_What about Gray though? I can't leave him.. He's too inoccient for all the stuff I've been through. It would kill him._

I rose my head and stared at the wall blankly.

_"Hey Mommy! Let me help with the dishes! I love to help out."_

_"Oh thank you Lucy, dear. It will go much faster if we do this together."_

I smiled at the memory and closed my eyes to darkness. My mother's voice was ringing in my ears. How had I gone from helping and following my mom to I can't even turn to my mother's grave and scowl. We used to be a good family. Very tight towards eachother. Very protective.

I opened my eyes to and lifted my head to face the ceiling.

_I'm a disappointment, aren't I? And it was a simple blackmail that started this all.._

* * *

_Wow I heard Lucy killed her mom. She took too long to cross the street and her mom saved her but got killed. Honestly Lucy should've been the one to die."_

That was how it all started. My mother's blood on my hands. Natsu had somehow moved past that and became my boyfriend.

But soon he was like all the rest.

_"You killed your mother.. How could I have been so foolish to love a murderer?"_

He broke up with me. And took a part of me with him.

My love.

I just can't love anyone like I did with him. I tried..

But my mother's blood is stained all over me. Wherever I go, I leave bloody footprints.

Somebody is always following them too.

Often I'm cornered by classmates. Beaten. Stolen from. Even sometimes embarassed. What can I do to stop it all though? Not even Gray can help me. He's tried to protect me. Trust me, he has.

But this is something you can't walk away from. It sticks to you like glue.

I used to get help.

They never did much though. If not that, then nothing. It only got worse. Once word got out that I was going to someone for help.

_"Rich Bitch here is so psycho even the adults are realizing. How much longer do you think it is until they send her off to a mental hospital?"_

That was the first time I fought back. I gave some kid a bloody nose and a scar to remember me by.

Like anybody could forget me though. I'm that stupid, rotten, little slut. Right? I had given in to the names by now.

It's gotten easier.

That's a lie.. It's only gotten worse.

Lisana has been my rival since grade 3. Sne would often do small things like dump her trash on my head at lunch. Eventually it grew to her leaving mashed potatoes in my sports bras, to tripping me in class, to even kissing Natsu in front of me.

It's difficult.

But one day. I want to look back at this and laugh at the names. And be able to tower over all of the selfish people that bullied me.

I wonder.. Will that ever happen?

"_You'd be so much more happy at the private school. Trust me"_

He's right. I'd have so many more friends.

Erza. Levy. Gajeel. Laxus. Sting. Rogue. Wendy.

Maybe I could even get Gray to come with me. We could do this together. Nice and easy steps. Maybe I'll be free of the pain this other school gives me..

No.. That won't happen. There are scars that run deeper than any student could give me.

_"Lucy.. Please.. Have a.. Good life.. I... love... you.."_


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE KNOW THIS CHAPTER HAS FIGHTING IN IT AND IT'S A LIL GRUESOME. IF YOU DON'T LIKE BLOOD N STUFF THEN DON'T READ IT. I MIGHT DO A RECAP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU TELL ME YOU DIDN'T READ IT :D ENJOY THE CHAPTER FOR DEM GORE LOVERSSS. (Not much of any gore. Just injuries n stoof. I guess you could say there's a lil GraLu :3)**

**Chapter 5:**

I walked through the doors.

I immedietly knew something was wrong.

nobody turned to call me names. Not even notice I was there. Instead. They were focused on something else.

Not something. _Somebody._

My heart rate was picking up.

_Please not him. Anybody else. _

I pushed past people. Screaming his name. Nobody was letting me through Instead. I watched his body be kicked. Punched. He was already out cold. But they didn't stop.

"_NATSU!"_

I roared. Natsu finally looked over at me. He paused at kicking his victim. He opened his mouth to say something but his voice was drowned out by the bell.

I wasn't letting him go so easily. My anger was boiling over. And I needed to release it somehow.

I stormed over. And punched him as hard as I could in the mouth. I could feel something snap under my fist. But I took no notice. I needed to avenge Him. Natsu stumbled backwards. I kicked his kneecap and made him fall before I pounced. Digging my legs into his stomach and grabbed the collar of his shirt and picked up his head slightly before I pounded it into the ground. All this pent up anger.. All this sadness.. I'm taking it all out on him. I did some more horrible things like twist his wrist the wrong way and stuff. But after I was done. I left him for his buddies.

Now I turned to him.

"Gray.."

He was still in a same broken position. Many ugly bruises were forming on his arms and legs. I don't even want to see what injuries he's going to have under his clothes. He has two black eyes. A bloody nose. I also noticed a bloody tooth on the ground, not far away.

It was hard to not cry at the sight of him. I picked him up. It was a little hard to drag him. But I got to the nurses office. The nurse wanted to work on him. But I only gave her a glare. Saying "back-off."

I have to do something for him after all. This is my fault. Natsu beat him up to hurt me.

I quickly got to work. Cleaning all the cuts, and helping the swelling go down. I bandaged him up too.

When I was done. I sat at the bedside. Gripping his cold hand tightly. I couldn't stop the tears that piled up in my eyes.

"Forgive me Gray.. I've made up my mind. We have to leave this damn school.. I can't see your hurt like this. It kills me inside. You'll enjoy The private school too.. Everybody is so organized. No fights. Everybody is nice too. You'll love my friends that are there.."

My tears began to stream down my face. I lowered my head.

I felt him clench my hand softly.

"Can anything be that good?"

His voice croaked.

More tears came. And they won't stop.

He smiled softly and reached up, and wiped a couple tears off of my face. I instantly hugged him tightly.

"Oh Gray!"

I wailed. I didn't care who heard me either.

"Don't scare me so bloody much next time.. Please."

Hopefully this never happens again.

"I won't.. Natsu.. He was looking for you. I threw a couple insults at him.. And he didn't take it well."

I couldn't help but laugh softly.

"Really? Doesn't look like it."

my voice was drenched with Sarcasm.

"When do we leave for that school eh?"

I shrugged.

"Whenever you want. But when we do, Please act mature.."

I begged. But Gray answered with a sly grin.

"Mature? Is that even a word?"

I giggled softly and brushed a hand over one of his bruises.

"We'll go when you heal."

He smiled wider.

"Can't wait."


	6. Chapter 6

**Soo sowey for me to say this.. But I will be slightly inactive in a couple weeks (because of school n crap.) but I shall not give up *^* FOR I AM- *gets cut off from coughing* **

**Stranger: Sophie.. Please just start the chapter.. Plz i fan.**

**me: -.-** your lucky my arms hurt so I can't shove something up your ass. If I did, I'd get it so far up there, you'd be crapping that thing for a week.. ANYWAY. LETS GET ON TO THE STORY :D **

**also, yes I do love reading the reviews you guyd are leaving :3 I'm just not sure if I'm supposed to respond or whatever..**

**Chapter 6:**

I stared at my empty locker.

So many memories...

Like how I got shoved in there in there so many times. And pushed into this same locker.

I frowned and slammed the locker door shut. I've had enough of that locker. It was already in a bad shape anyway. I was walking down the hallway to meet Gray. Today we're leaving this school and never coming back.

But as a hand cupped over my mouth, and another hand curled around my waist, I was pulled away. I couldn't even scream. I bit into the hand but it's nails dug into my face. I struggled harder until I was pulled into a bathroom. I was shoved against a hard tiled wall and flinched.

"I heard rich bitch here is leaving this school. Let's help with the departure gift. Eh guys?"

My eyes narrowed. All men. Seem like a year older.

One punched me in the face and that left me with a bloody nose. I began to Spit long lines of curses at them, they only chuckled in amusment.

"Gotta say.. She's strong and fiesty. Always fighting even after all the shit she's gone through! I like that."

I felt like vomiting when one grabbed my face and licked my cheek.

I frantically struggled now.

"Hehe. You better not forget about us blondie."

I couldn't help but let out a loud, and cruel sounding laugh.

"As if I could forget! You should be worried about your own asses. Because I am sure that your gonna be greeted with the face of the devil himself when you all lose your sorry lives."

That only made them more excited. A sharp pair of scissors caught my eyes. As a man was walking towards the group. He was grinning darkly and my face paled.

"How much you like your hair, blondie?"

I began to scream and struggle more. It took a while to get my arms glued to my sides. A man yanked my hair and I was screaming at them.

"NO. LET GO! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU CUT MY HAIR!"

But they didn't listen.

Soon.

I could hear the dry sound of snipping.

My hair.. They were cutting my hair.

I saw a blonde strand of hair fall down in front of me. And I watched it fall. My eyes were painfully getting wider and wider.

After they were finally done, they left. They dropped me on the ground and I didn't bother getting up. I just laid on the filthy ground.

I was left Staring at the blonde strands and clumps of hair around me. They cut off a lot..

The doors burst open.

"LUCY!"

"Gray.."

I greeted with a broken voice. He grabbed my arms and pulled me up into his arms. He hugged me tightly and I got to see myself in the mirror.

Uneven. Messy. Some parts are cut right down to the scalp. Others aren't even touched.

"Oh Gray!" I buried my face into his chest and immedietly began to sob.

"I -hic- look ugly!"

I wailed and Gray immedietly pushed me off a little so he could look into my eyes.

"Lucy don't _ever _say that again! You are beautiful. Way better than any of those stupid sluts in this school! Even if your head is completely shaved, your still the prettiest girl I've ever seen! So don't have me catch you saying that ever again."

He stared into my eyes intensely.

"But.. I can't go to the private school like this.."

I'd instantly be the freak..

Gray smiled softly at me and hugged me again.

"We can go whenever you want. I don't mind waiting."

* * *

About a month has gone by since we dropped out of that school. My hair was beginning to grow back again. I had also cut all my hair short so I look a little better. But I usually stayed at home. And never left unless if it was a emergency.

My phone went off. Yes I decided to get another phone.

No wait. Gray got it. And I made sure he got the money for a thank you gift.

I answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Ah Lucy Heartfilia. This is Makarov. The headmaster of Fairy High (bassic ik ik but eh.. Can't and don't wanna think of another name.) I understand that you are going to start school here next week?"

my heart jumped. Gray must've signed us both up.

"Um.. Yes?"

"Great. I have sent you a list of what you need through email. School starts at 8:40 am. Make sure to come earlier for your courses and classes though!"

"Oh, of course! Thank you."

I smiled but stopped when he asked the next question.

"I have also heard of your problems at the other school.. Would you like me to sign you up for a therapist?"

I sighed softly.

"No thank you Makarov. All That I wish is you do not share my past with my classmates."

I silently begged him for him to say yes.

"oh.. Okay Lucy dear. I cannot wait for you to arrive at Fairy high then. Have a good evening."

And he ended the call. I clenched fist. Ready to give Gray a very long call.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ay guys I'm sooo sorry for late delay.. Don't forget this isn't the only website I write fanfic ;-; I get distracted sometimes too xD anyway.. I might try to make this chapter longer. I'm not used to writing long chapters because on instagram, there's a limit for about 500 words i think.. Idk. ANYWAY, PLZ ENJOY THIS CHAPTER :D**

**Chapter 7:**

"Graaaay.."

I let out a long moan. But of course he didn't pay close attention. We had a little fight on the phone, and now, he's still gonna drag me around. Just not talk to me.

"Damit Gray, let me go!"

I hissed as people began to stare at us. I mean, who wouldn't? A slightly bald girl, being dragged by a black haired man.

Gray paid no attention.

Only when we got in front of the school, did he let go. He turned towards me as I glared at him.

"I'm _not _starting school today!"

I snarled. It's been a week already since I spoke to Makarov. I also had that fight a week ago. A week huh.. Gray can sure hold a grudge..

I stared at the school now. People were filing in and running out. A couple shivers were sent down my spine.

"W-what if they're the same as everyone else?"

I glanced at Gray. But he shrugged.

"You said you have friends."

I flinched slightly.

"I haven't contacted them for nearly a year! What if.. That gave them the time to think of what I've done..?"

Gray shot a look at me but began to walk towards the school entrance.

"Gray wait!"

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to my side.

"Can we just wait here for a little..?"

I didn't want to jump in yet. I wanted to go in when everybody was already in their classes.

Gray gave me and understanding look before he leaned on me.

"I'm not a wall for you to rest on."

I joked and smiled at him. He began to grumble a couple things.

"Not my fault, school starts too early."

He parted his lips and let out a huge yawn. Which made me yawn. I punched him playfully in the arm.

"Baka! Your yawns are contagous!"

He began to laugh. Which made me smile. Most people don't laugh at my jokes. Eh what am I saying.. Gray was the only one who would _hear _my jokes! But it felt nice to laugh with somebody. Than be laughed at.

The bell let out a shrill scream. Signalling for the students to get inside and start.

And for us to get our scheduls figured out.

We both glanced at eachother before we entered together. There were still some kids out in the hall. They casted me weird looks as they saw my hair. But gave Gray either jealous, or dreamy looks.

Wow, new reccord. I already hate this school.

We got to the office, and by then, I was shooting girls glares who stared at Gray too long. Gray doesn't need to date somebody he just met. I never really thought of Gray wanting to date though.. He's never talked to me about dating anyone anyway. **(A/N Wow Lucy.. I think you're more dense than Natsu xD) **

"What do you want?!"

A old, pink haired lady snapped at us. She sat behind a desk, and gave us piercing looks. I audibly gulped before I answered.

"Um, we're new students and we need our scheduls.."

I didn't look her in the eye, scared that I would turn to stone.

_Really Lucy.. You can face bullies and get beated a ton. But a secretary puts you in your place?_

I thought and chuckled quietly.

The lady did a very unlady snort, and chucked the scheduals at us.

"Get to class!"

She snapped.

"A-Aye!"

We both turned and ran, not even looking at our scheduals yet.

"Um Gray..?"

I asked and scanned over my classes. Before I facepalmed. He gave me a curious look at looked through my classes.

"Most of our classes are the same."

He informed me. It was just one class that we didn't have together.

"Well lets go then!"

He cheerfully grabbed my wrist and pulled me down the hallway.

"Do you even know where English class is?"

I asked. He glanced over and smirked.

"Nope. I wanna take a look around."

I sighed and looked at what class, English is in.

208.

I looked around. Eventually we came across 208. Gray tried to run away but I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"No stripping, no skipping, no flirting,"

I began to file through all the rules for him. He just yawned and walked in.

I followed after to find all the students staring at us. I scanned through to finally see who I was looking for.

**(Changes POV here. It's weird ik, but DEAL WITH IT.)**

**Sting's POV: **

I watched a black haired man walk into the class. Looking bored. The teacher looked over and frowned.

"Who may you be sir?"

But as he said that, a blonde girl walked in.

She looked.. Different. Her hair was shorter. She didn't even have hair on some parts on her hair. Like somebody had manhandled her hair. I clenched my fists. But the joy of the thought that Lucy was finally coming to this school, pushed away all the thoughts of death threats. I smiled widely as her eyes gazed into mine. She smiled back.

"Please introduce yourselves."

The teacher ordered. The two bowed.

"My name is Gray Fullbuster."

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia.."

Lucy spoke shyly. Like she was scared of something. Which is odd, because she was always very outgoing. I looked over at Laxus. Who had a shocked look. He was completely frozen! Until he finally stood up and walked to the front.

"Lucy?"

He asked quietly. She stared back at him and smiled widely.

"Hello Laxus."

He immedietly folded his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Lucy!" He hugged her tightly and her face paled.

"Laxus don't kill her!"

I called to him in a teasing tone.

Laxus shot a glare at me. I wish I could be doing what he's doing though.. But I've got a reputation to keep. I'm the one and only Sting. People feel fear whenever they hear my name. They should. I like to look down at everyone. Not look up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ermahgawdd.. Sooo sowey for not updating new chapters x.x been busy as heck with school n even right now I should be finishing some annoying presentation.. This chapter might be shirt or not that good.. ;-; SRYY**

Chapter 8:

Lucy's POV:

It was finally lunch..

This day was longer than expected. But much easier. I didn't have to watch my back 24.7.

Instead, I actually have more friends. Who I rarely saw all day.

I grabbed my books and walked to my locker. As I was doing my combination, I was shoved into my locker. I wasn't expecting it and completely forgot to keep my hand above for anything like that to happen. My nose took most of the damage and I could already begin to feel the burning **pain** pilling up in it.

I whirled around to bite at the person who shoved me. To only find nothing but a note on the ground.

Rubbing my nose, I snatched the note.

I read it..

I lost my balance as my world went spiraling.

I wasn't sure if I hit the locker hard enough. I didn't feel it.

I wanted to curse out a sentence of swears. But my tongue was numb. I could _only_ stare forward. The words of the note were echoing in my head.

_"I know the truth. I'm not the best at keeping secrets either. But I will keep my mouth shut if you listen to what You can do. If you disobey. This entire school will know. You will be hated once again."_

I wasn't sure if tears were slipping down my face. But I knew I was hyperventilating. I grabbed my ribs as I tried to control my breathing. I curled up tighter into a ball.

_Why? Why do people want me to be miserble? Wherever I go, I just can't get away from them.._

(Lucy now goes to the lunchroom.)

My eyes were darting around the students in the cafeteria. Looking to see who stared at me too long. Or who just looked suspicious. So far, nobody was on my list. I'm doomed!

**I am sooo sorry but I gotta end it REALLY early.. I was planning on having it longer but this is broken or something.. I can't do anything -.- it's annoying me badly soo.. SOWEY**


	9. NOT A CHAPTER!

Heeeey guys.. OMG IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR WHAT.. 5 WEEKS?!

forgive meee ;-;

I've just beeen busy with tons of drama and shit.

need examples?

My "friends" hate me. Soo.. I lost all my friends..

School is being difficult. I get tons of homework.

Only good news is I'm exceeding in school.. I guess :P

IM GONNA TRY TO POST A CHAPTER TODAY. I MIGHT TRY TO MAKE IT LONG, WHO KNOWS. IF ITS NOT, I'LL TRY TO POST MORE CHAPTERS AFTER.


	10. Chapter 9

**Woot lets get chapter 9 done! FOR GODS SAKE ITS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I HAVE AND I NEED TO ;-;**

**Chapter 9**

It's been a week since I recieved the note.

So far, way too good to be true.

It's also been a week since I've been bullied. My ugly bruises all over, finally got the chance to heal.

Gray seems to be much happier too. Although Juvia keeps stalking him.. I swear she

's made her way into my nightmares.

Now I sat in class.

It's.. So... Boring!

But a figure caught my eye. A certain black haired man stood up. His red eyes scanned the classroom, befote they caught sight of me. He glared into mine, and I began to squirm under his dark gaze. He grunted and nodded towards the door. I immediatly knew what he meant. He walked up to the teacher, and asked to go to the bathroom. The teacher nodded before the man walked out. I hid my pencil in my sleeve before I asked to go grab another.

The teacher simply nodded, and I walked out after the student.

The student was leaning against a couple of lockers outside of the classroom.

When I approached, he grabbed my wrist and practically dragged me off.

He finally let go when we arrived at the field.

I regained my posture before I turned to ask him; "What-"

I got cut off when he began to caress my cheek. He grinned slightly and I moved away. Feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"My, My.. Lucy Heartfilia. If you weren't a murderer, I'd claim you as mygirlfriend."

He whispered and smirked.

I wasn't sue on which took my breath away. The fact that he knew my (not so secret) secret, or that he said he'd "claim" me as his girlfriend.

Everyting was finally beginning to come together.

"you sent that note?" I demanded. He let out a lazy shrug and nodded.

"Yep."

I wanted to bite off something because of his simple answer.

"Who are you?" I began to back up whe he began to advance.

I felt the fence of the border around the school, press up against my back.

The man encased me in his arms and whispered in my ear.

"Rogue."

**WAS THIS LONG ENOUGH? :D I tried ._. Just I'm writing a story that has to be published for school.. Literally publish a book to pass this year.. Ugh. **

**HOPE YE ENJOYED DE CHAPTER HOMIES 3**


End file.
